Eryndlyn
| ruler = | government = | population = Over 60,000 | popyear 1 = 1370 | races = Drow | religions = Lolth, Vhaeraun, Ghaunadaur | imports = | exports = | alignment = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Eryndlyn ( }}) was a drow city of more than sixty thousand in the Upper Underdark. Geography Eryndlyn was located in caves beneath the High Moor in the Upperdark. Eryndlyn dominated the northern Undermoor tunnels; the southern tunnels were home to derro and illithids. Description The limestone cavern of the city was dome shaped and more than two miles in diameter. A shallow lake lies in the center of the cavern was fed by two freshwater rivers and drained by a third. The rivers left large plateaus upon which the drow dwelt; slaves often dwelt in caves along the shores of the lake. The city's three plateaus were each dominated by one of three religious cults: Lolthites held the largest plateau, located on the western side of the city. Vhaeraunites dwelt on the northeastern plateau, and the southeastern plateau (which was often flooded) was home to followers of Ghaunadaur. History Background Eryndlyn was founded by drow seeking to reclaim the ancient elven realm of Miyeritar. They were not particularly religious, so unlike many other drow cities, Eryndlyn was not devoted to one particular deity. However, as merchant clans grew to dominate the leadership of the city, cults to Ghaunadaur, Lolth, and Vhaeraun sprang up in an attempt to gain power. Each cult eventually consolidated their followers to one of the plateaus. Circa 1362 DR, House Yauntyrr was attacked and defeated. Many members of the house were killed; others were taken in by Ched Nasad's houses (such as Danifae Yauntyrr, who became a battle captive to Halisstra Melarn) and yet other survivors fled into the Underdark. Zinnirit Yauntyrr, the house wizard, escaped to Sschindylryn, where he began operating a three-portal gatehouse until his death in 1373 DR. Silence of Lolth About the time of 1136 DR, Jaezred Chaulssin established a hidden fosterage in the city under Tomphael Arkenrret under the guise of minor nobility. They decimated the followers of the Spider Queen drastically, leaving the western plateau in ruins. The followers of Kiaransalee who never managed to count a few outlaw drow among themselves were unable to find a foothold by 1372 DR. In fact, due to the strong existence of the other factions, backing a weak party like Kiaransalee's cult wasn't considered profitable enough to be attractive. Post-Spellplague The Spellplague destroyed Eryndlyn, leaving it a blasted ruin. It had turned an earth node in the vicinity of the city into the deepest spellcave in Northdark. The citizens of the city itself though, had mostly abandoned the city beforehand in the face of outside threats after their civil war. For some reason, the major Jaezred Chaulssin fosterage under Tomphael Arkenrret was maintained and was still active there. Duergar from Gracklstugh began reporting earthquakes and explosions from the ruin in the area adjoining the city known as the Spellcaves - a cavern full of wild magic since Eryndlyn's destruction. Lolth, in the form of Danifae Yauntyrr, tried to use the Spellcaves as a focus to merge herself with the Demon Weave in 1485 DR, thereby becoming the new goddess of arcane magic, but the attempt failed and instead Mystra, thought dead for an entire century, appeared and warped the Demon Weave into a form more akin with her original Weave. Inhabitants In addition to the drow, there were many orc, goblin, and troll slaves. Trade Eryndlyn's merchants traveled far and even traded with surface merchants along the Sword Coast. Notable locations ; The Five Pillars : As the name implies, this was a plaza surrounding five pillars somewhere in the center of the city. Notable inhabitants * Danifae Yauntyrr, battle captive to Halisstra Melarn of Ched Nasad. * Zinnirit Yauntyrr, house wizard of House Yauntyrr until its fall. Appendix Further reading * * * References de:Eryndlyn Category:Metropolises Category:Drow settlements Category:Settlements Category:Drow locations Category:Locations in the Northdark Category:Locations in the Upperdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations